hi_puppiesfandomcom-20200214-history
All you can know about your profile
.To get started,you gotta get your profile going.When viewing it,you can see the XP you need to get to the next level,how many coins you have,and how many bones you have.You can also see the other info you put there.At the beggining of the game,after the tutorial,all the info there is on there is your nickname that you put before the tutorial,when you made your account.It's put there for your real name and name.To change it just press on "change".Things tend to varie a bit depending on if you have installed the game on app store or play store.It isn't available on game store(on Windows devices).Also,with others' profiles,their coins,bones,and XP are hidden,but what they write one there and their level aren't.You can also not see how far you have to go till next level as you can with your own profile when you stop viewing it. Anyway,start with your name:'You can take any name you want,doesn't have to be your real name,and can have emojis or lettered signs in it.It can be the name of any kinda character too.But your photo's then gotta be coherant with your name.On your real name,it doesn't have to actually be your real name,but what you want people to call you.You can only put 20 letters and/or numbers on your real name,but you can put 28 in your name/pseudo.Emojis count for 2-4 letters,depending on which ones and on which device(they have the same value for every part of your profile except your date of birth,a total exception). '''Then,of course,you can put your date of birth:'If you really want to,you can put your whole date of birth,but if I were you I would just put your month and day of birth.In the first case,you can put in your year of birth,letting you enter 4 numbers.Letters,signs and emojis won't show up,just disappear as soon as you write them.In the two other cases,you can only put 2 letters in each,your day and month of birth,in the order you want.Actually,if you only put your day and month,you can put it in the order you want.If not,it'll be a bit hard,and the only things you'll then be able to change is the order of the month and of the day,unless you only put 2 numbers for the year,which may cause problems.Otherwise,people should have no problem finding the order of your date of birth.You can also put another date. '''The speech bubble:This is the only part of your profile with no particular marking on what you need to put in it.Except the fact that it's pionted towards your photo,which could mean to put something about where you got your photo,what it represents,or just about you.It could also show what you have to say to people that visit you and look at your profile,as if you were saying it to them out loud,though that's usually expressed in your GB(Guestbook).So just litterally put what you want in there.Except what's already been put in other places,that'd be no use. Your star sign:I think it referrs to your star sign from horoscopes and stuff,though not so many people put it there.It could also be like your signature,something that really qualifies you that you have in special...that's what I thought at first.A few people do so too(I don't anymore).Though a huge ammount write something like "Why do you wanna know","No idea","I don't have one",None of your business",or even"Stop stalkin meh!!!"...and also sometimes info about them in the game or real that have nothing to do with that whatsoeves...I also said right at the beggining not to put the same stuff twice,in different places coz quite a few people do so.You can put 19 letters/numbers in it.Emojis are the same as in the other parts of your profile,except your date of birth which is an exception(I already said that higher up,but you might not have read it).